


Shattered

by NewBeginnings



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode: s04e10 Glee Actually, Fix-It of Sorts, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неправильное Рождество.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Застрявший в своем компромиссе

**Author's Note:**

> Trading Yesterday — Shattered

  
_Я потерял себя и не могу понять,_   
_Почему мое сердце разбито вдребезги_   
_И отвергает твою любовь._   
_Но без любви все становится неправильным._   
_Безжизненные слова продолжаются,_   
_Но я знаю — все, что я знаю, —_   
_Это — конец начала._   


 

Первое Рождество в Нью-Йорке должно было пройти не так, думает Курт. Отцовский подарок Рейчел, большое красное яблоко, висит на ветке, отражая блестящими боками свет настольной ламы, и Курту кажется, что оно качается. Вперед, назад. Вперед, назад. Сам он тоже качается, а вместе с ним — все его жизнь.

Когда все пошло наперекосяк?

Блейн сопит на диване, лежа на животе и свесив одну руку, так что пальцы почти касаются пола. Пятки торчат из-под одеяла, в которое он закутался, и Курт видит нелепые белые и зеленые с узором полоски на носках. 

Все это такое домашнее — теплое и уютное. Все это так и должно было быть, но только по-другому. У отца не должно было быть никакого смертельного заболевания (Курт ежится), Блейн должен был лежать в постели рядом, а в душе не должно было быть никакой бесцветно-темной пустоты.

Курт всегда думал, что депрессия — это грусть. Но нет: грусть — это тоже эмоция, а они для него сейчас чужды. Когда папа появился на пороге с рождественской елкой, что-то светлое и радостное взметнулось в душе, но мгновенно погасло с новостями. Когда Блейн окликнул его с катка, родной голос наотмашь ударил по чему-то очень живому внутри, снеся все барьеры. А потом они снова выстроились.

Все должно быть по-другому.

Они должны были долго кататься, петь радостные рождественские песни, потом проводить отца до отеля и пойти гулять вдвоем по морозному праздничному Нью-Йорку и завалиться в дом только после полуночи. Устроить свой настоящий праздник, просидеть еще несколько часов под одним пледом, перешептываясь обо всем на свете, целуясь и стараясь не засмеяться во весь голос, сладко заняться любовью, ловя стоны друг друга и не позволяя себе разбудить Рейчел. Они должны были...

Они должны были быть "долго и счастливо", а пока что получается только — "горько и больно — и все равно навсегда".

Курт смотрит на полосатые торчащие носки, на неровно скрученное одеяло, на руку над полом.

Предательство. Измена. Недостаточность.

Он знает, что простил, чтобы двигаться вперед. Он знает, что не может полностью винить Блейна — тот потерялся в себе, стал чужаком для своего собственного "я", а человек, на которого он рассчитывал больше всего, не оказался не то что рядом, а был практически недостижим даже для телефонных звонков.

Курт знает, что простил, чтобы двигаться вперед. 

Он знает и то, что не мог не простить Блейна, потому что насколько тот поступок ни исполосовал его душу, Курт все равно слишком сильно любит его и не представляет без него свою жизнь.

Горько, больно и навсегда.

И нелепые носки, но с ними он точно может мириться.

Он подходит к дивану и присаживается на корточки. Лицо Блейна оказывается почти на уровне глаз, и Курт осторожно дотрагивается до плеча.

Сопение сменяется шумным вдохом, и Блейн открывает глаза. Встречается с Куртом взглядом и несколько секунд смотрит на него, прежде чем развернуться на бок, потереть шею и подпереть голову рукой.

— Не спится?

Курт отрицательно мотает головой.

— Слишком много мыслей.

Блейн сонно моргает, трет глаз рукой и садится. Хлопает по дивану рядом с собой, и Курт присаживается, сначала на краешек, но потом полностью прижимается к Блейну и кладет голову ему на плечо.

— Почему все так? — спрашивает он.

Блейн дотрагивается до него и берет за руку, крепко сжимая ее. Он не спрашивает, как так, и молчит, и просто сидит рядом, все еще сонный, нагревшийся под одеялом, пахнущий совсем по-домашнему и словно бы ничуть не изменившийся.

Курт думает, что человек, который осенью прилетел к нему в Нью-Йорк, был чужаком. А этот вот — Блейн. Потому что он рядом, потому что знает, о чем Курт думает, и потому что примчался поддержать в сложную минуту, даже несмотря на непонятные отношения и шаткое перемирие.

— Я имел в виду то, что сказал на катке, — произносит Блейн тихо. Курт поднимает голову и смотрит на него. Голос проникает в самую душу, оставляя осадок, но приятный. — Я всегда готов приехать и поддержать тебя. Что бы ни происходило.

"Я люблю тебя", — читает Курт в его глазах. Это не нужно это слышать, чтобы знать.

— Спасибо. Я... очень ценю это.

Он надеется, что у него самого в глазах — тоже правильный ответ.


	2. Теперь здесь всегда дождь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lower Than Atlantis — Another Sad Song

  
_Как так вышло? Мне всего двадцать один,_  
_Раньше я был так счастлив..._  
_А теперь это — грустная песня грустного парня,_  
_Наигрывающего самую грустную мелодию._  
_Не плачь —_  
_Все мы совершаем время от времени ошибки._  
_К сожалению, моей ошибкой было то,_  
_Что я был собой._  


Касание. Открыть глаза. Беспомощность. Окружить теплом и любовью. Вопрос в глазах. Быть рядом.

Блейн не знает, что еще делать, и надеется, что этого достаточно. Если он не заставит себя поверить, что этого достаточно, то сойдет с ума от осознания собственного бессилия.

Эта холодная квартира с хаотическим беспорядком, творческим безумием и самыми тягостными воспоминаниями — не его дом, ему здесь не место, он здесь не в своей тарелке. Но это должен быть дом Курта, а Курту сейчас еще больше не по себе, поэтому у Блейна нет выбора.

Не то чтобы ему... совсем не хочется здесь находиться. Просто он никогда не думал, что будет проводить это Рождество вот так. Ни рак Берта, ни слезы и отчаяние Курта, ни эта поездка экспромтом в Нью-Йорк в его планы не входили.

Многое в его планы не входило. Многое пошло не так, и что-то уже не исправишь.

Он выбрал подарок Курту еще очень давно, купил его сразу после Дня Благодарения, но никак не может подарить его. Ни одного подходящего момента, а ведь так хочется сделать эти пару деньков хоть сколько-то похожими на праздник. Курту сейчас это не помешает. Ему самому это тоже не помешает, но это не так...

Он всегда будет ставить Курта на первое место.

Не только потому что нужно загладить вину. Если честно — он не думает, что его рождественский визит сюда был бы хорошей идеей, и в других обстоятельствах он не стал бы приезжать, чтобы не портить Курту настроение постоянным невольным напоминанием о своей ошибке. Но Берт... — у Блейна просто нет выбора. 

Он знает, что как только они вернутся в Лайму, Курт замкнется в себе настолько глубоко, что практически ничего не выковырнет его из раковины. Не допустить это довольно сложно, но он все равно попробует.

Вот только Курт не выплеснется — не просто так. И тем более не рядом с Блейном, для этого еще слишком рано. Курт еще не может ему снова вот так доверять. Он точно не станет давить на отца, а это значит, что спустя время все невыпущенные эмоции, которые он, не замечая того, накопил, вырвутся наружу.

Блейн даже готов посочувствовать Рейчел, которая проводит с Куртом большую часть дня, если бы он не так сочувствовал самому Курту.

Он просто — он готов сделать что угодно, все, что только сможет. Это ведь с него... началась волна проблем, волна изменений, которые Курту неподвластны. 

Курт наверняка считает по-другому, но Блейн по этому поводу точно не будет спорить. Не за тем приехал.

Быть рядом. Это он мог всегда и сможет сейчас. 

Пусть потом будет черный экран молчащего телефона, не отвеченное "как ты?" в исходящих сообщениях, безмерно пустая дыра рядом и "Безнадежно предан тебе" на будильнике. Пусть.

Он всегда будет ставить Курта на первое место.


	3. Кажется, я просто напуган

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kodaline — High Hopes

  
__  
_Я вспоминаю,_  
_Возвращаясь в те времена, когда всё началось,_  
_Но во всём могу винить лишь себя_  
_И теперь принимаю эту вину._  
_Настало время отпустить прошлое,_  
_Выйти и начать всё сначала,_  
_Но это не так просто._  


Курта весь день преследует жуткое ощущение, что он проваливается в пропасть, и ночью оно только усиливается. Череда промахов, ошибок, невезений, совпадений — и всякий намек на счастливое светлое будущее замазывается черной краской неровными широкими мазками. Все, финал. Больше никакого развития.

Ему хочется, чтобы все вернулось на свои места, или даже нет, чтобы все стало лучше. Потому что даже когда казалось, что все в порядке, ничего на своих местах не было. Только казалось.

Новая жизнь началась с черных страниц, которые упорно не светлеют. Отец повторяет — ранняя стадия, все будет хорошо. Блейн не отходит ни на шаг и помогает не упасть в темноту окончательно.

И самое ужасное — Курту так хочется поверить ему, поверить им, что у него может не хватить сил, и тогда он точно полетит вниз.

Находиться в одном помещении с Блейном (то есть почти не разрывать физический контакт и даже хватать за руку, когда кажется, что сейчас оступишься) тяжело. А без него было бы еще тяжелее, это Курт понимает, но когда смотрит в его тепло улыбающиеся глаза, сердце замирает и утрачивает только-только вернувшуюся стабильность и равномерность движения. 

Когда Блейн рядом, легко вспомнить, почему Курт тогда, давно-давно, в него влюбился. Легко потерять голову и поверить, перестать удерживать себя на поверхности и провалиться.

Может, стоит один раз нырнуть, позволить себе провалиться, и тогда поток воздуха вынесет его обратно?

Короткий диван Блейну как раз по размеру, но Курт на нем даже один не помещается, а для них двоих там точно слишком мало места. Может, совсем недавно Курт решил бы, что для них _двоих_ просто нет места, но теперь он молча встает, протягивает руку Блейну, ведет его в свою комнату и задергивает штору.

Ему кажется, что он все равно упадет, какие решения бы ни принимал, а поэтому... нужно продолжать падать и постараться превратить бесконтрольное падение в полет.

Он крепко держится за Блейна, запутывает пальцы у него в волосах, запрокидывая голову и втягивая в себя воздух, когда Блейн обхватывает губами член. Несколько секунд тот дразнит, и Курт чувствует, как сердце молотит, и хочет раскинуть руки, как крылья, чтобы хоть на мгновение остановиться. Блейн ускоряется — и на секунду Курт снова видит чужака, незнакомца, умело орудующего языком, как Блейн никогда не делал, — но затем заглядывает ему в глаза, и в голове что-то щелкает. Тепло. Любовь. Он просто больше не может сомневаться.

Реальность взрывается, и Курт проваливается в пучину воспоминаний, картинок, мельтешащих перед глазами, — как все было когда-то и как должно было быть сейчас. 

Курт падает, стремительно падает вниз, утягивая за собой все, до чего может дотянуться.

Собственная постель оказывается слишком жесткой, упавший сверху Блейн — тяжелым и горячим, а надежды на счастливое будущее — осторожно мерцающими серебристыми точками за мутно-черной краской.


End file.
